A Carta, ou Severus no Teatro dos Vampiros
by Aline Carneiro
Summary: Uma carta de Snape para Dumbledore, ou um pouco mais que isso.


Prólogo:

Há um tempo atrás cheguei a começar uma songfic com essa mesma música, que foi abandonada por que eu achei que a história estava ficando muito clichê e muito óbvia, distante do que eu imagino que Severus mereça como história. Mas a idéia de que aquela música era a que melhor o retratava persistiu por muito tempo na minha cabeça, até que, numa manhã de domingo em que eu supostamente deveria estar concentrada num trabalho muito importante, a idéia desta fic, a definitiva começou a latejar na minha cabeça de forma insistente, talvez por conta de uma longa discussão, travada numa lista na internet, sobre o perfil psicológio do personagem mais ambíguo do universo criado por JK Rowling. Continua sendo uma songfic, mas, em vez da letra estar espalhada pela história (o que não faria sentido, por tratar-se de uma carta) ela está no fim da fic, inteira e serve apenas para sublinhar aquilo que eu concebi como um desabafo por parte do personagem.

Também por uma questão de coerencia, adotei a grafia dos nomes conforme o original, simplesmente por que não consigo suportar a grafia Belatriz, tradução brasileira do nome Belatrix.

A CARTA (Severus no teatro dos vampiros)

Fanfiction de Aline Carneiro

Little Angleton, 25 de setembro de 1981 

Professor Albus Dumbledore,

Acredito que minha carta vá surpreendê-lo, se ainda for possível existir algo que o surpreenda. Talvez o senhor, por motivos óbvios, não encontre razões para acreditar em mim, afinal, tenho certeza, há muito tempo o senhor sabe em qual margem do rio eu me encontro. Mas peço que leia minha carta até o fim antes de julgar minhas atitudes pregressas e atuais, por que essa carta é, mais que tudo, um pedido de ajuda.

Antes, porém, devo deixar claro que arrisco-me escrevendo-a. Só por ser o segundo na hierarquia, abaixo apenas do Mestre das Trevas, é que tenho o privilégio de não ter minha correspondência pessoal devassada. Custou-me muito conquistar a confiança dele, custa-me tanto ou mais traí-la, mas o fato é que já não o admiro tanto quanto no início de minha jornada ao coração das trevas, na verdade, creio ter concluído que já não mais o admiro. Minhas dúvidas sobre ele são tão grandes quanto é a certeza de que nós, os comensais da morte, rumamos todos para um fracasso inevitável, fruto de inúmeros equívocos, dos quais o maior é a certeza de que a pureza de sangue faz um bruxo maior e melhor que os demais.

Não sei precisar quando deixei de acreditar no ideal da pureza de raça. Mas talvez o grande problema tenha sido obeservar de perto demais, atento demais, aqueles a quem a muito custo prossigo chamando de companheiros. Minha admiração por eles cessou bem antes da admiração pelo mestre, e por um bom período enganei a mim mesmo acreditando que, na verdade, isso era apenas fruto do desnível normal entre talentos e intelectualidade de cada um de nós. Repetia para mim mesmo que nosso mestre, apesar da origem mestiça, tinha uma "alma limpa" dado ao seu comprometimento com a causa de um mundo dos bruxos para os bruxos, um mundo onde os trouxas seriam os servos e os bruxos os mestres, onde não precisássemos nos esconder como se fôssemos nós, e não os trouxas, os intrusos.

Outro grande equívoco meu foi acreditar que meu mestre admirava em primeiro lugar o talento e que eu tinha chegado tão longe por que era o mais dileto e dedicado pupilo. Eu não era capaz de enxergar o grande gosto dele pela bajulação e julgava que talentos medíocres como Lucius Malfoy e Theodore Nott haviam subido em seu conceito por fidelidade e devoção à causa, não por conquistá-lo com pequenos favores e elogios constantes. O que em mim era admiração, em muitos outros não passava de interesse e sede pelo poder. Eu não ambicionava nada além de seguir o líder que, eu acreditava, teria a capacidade de guiar os bruxos à condição de senhores do mundo.

E eu lutei contra mim mesmo à medida que iam surgindo pequenas e repetidas decepções. Olhando agora, vejo que cada comensal da morte é levado a uma sucessão de enganos para torná-lo uma máquina incapaz de analisar os mais claros fatos. Minha grande capacidade de raciocínio, sempre elogiada pelo Lorde, tornou-me ao mesmo tempo uma peça valiosa e um estranho no ninho, por que não consegui nunca deixar de analisar os fatos e as atitudes de todos que me cercavam.

No começo, éramos indivíduos, cada um com sua história, seus objetivos, cada um responsável por suas escolhas, o que eu, ingenuamente, acreditei que duraria para sempre. Eu permaneci desejando fazer minhas próprias escolhas, outros, cedo ou tarde, permitiram que o Lorde escolhesse por eles seus destinos.

Sempre nutri atração por Belatrix Black. Enxergava nela a companheira ideal para mim, tínhamos a mesma idade, havíamos estudado ambos na Sonserina e, passado o período estudantil, eu a reencontrei entre os Comensais da Morte, o que não me surpreendeu por que sabia que ela partilhava das mesmas ambições que eu.

Socialmente, eu e Belatrix pertencíamos a mundos diferentes. Somos ambos bruxos de sangue puro herdado através de diversas gerações pregressas... mas a família Black é rica há séculos e os Snape nunca chegaram a amealhar riquezas ou títulos. Meu único bem que era o talento que eu acreditava possuir, fruto de uma sistemática instrução por parte meu pai antes mesmo de ingressar em Hogwarts, em todas as artes bruxas sem preconceito nem mesmo contra aquilo que, nas palavras dele, os "outros bruxos tratam com tantos escrúpulos". As artes das trevas, a capacidade de empunhar a varinha para atingir outro ser humano de dominar a vontade do outro, de provocar-lhe dor, de levá-lo até mesmo à morte.

Esse poder fascinava tanto a mim quanto à jovem herdeira dos Black e eu julgava que quando tivesse de escolher ela enxergaria aquilo que eu podia oferecer a ela. Já seguíamos o mesmo mestre, já havíamos dado um passo grande demais na mesma direção e eu acreditei que ela me amava tanto quanto dizia me admirar. Mas pouco depois dos nossos primeiros encontros à sós ela resolveu casar-se com à sós ela resolveu casar-se com um dos Lestrange, que eram ambos tão ricos quanto covardes e ainda não haviam tomado uma posição firme em relação ao grupo

Bellatrix justificou seu casamento dizendo que ele era rico e traria toda sua família para junto do Lord das Trevas e disse-me que eu deveria superar o fato, afinal o amor era algo muito pequeno e num mundo de fortes só servia para apequenar os homens e torná-los mesquinhos.

Esse era um discurso muito comum entre os comensais, repetido sem a mínima análise pelo mestre e por todos: o amor enfraquece, o amor mina os esforços o amor nos torna estúpidos. A verdade é que nenhum de nós conseguiu conhecer de fato o que seria amor. Eu, de forma platônica e por causa de Bellatrix, provavelmente tenha chegado a tocá-lo levemente com a ponta dos dedos, mas, por outro lado, talvez tenha perdido, ao longo de todo esse tempo, a capacidade de cultivar qualquer sentimento nobre.

Nós, os comensais, chegamos ao poder pela força, o senhor sabe disso. Eu chefiei massacres de opositores, achando que matava aqueles que mereciam morrer por sua própria estupidez. Mas comecei a desconfiar que havia algo errado entre nós, por que quanto mais poder conseguíamos, mas desconfiávamos uns dos outros.

Todos queriam estar ao lado do Lorde, tornar-se um homem de confiança era a ambição de qualquer um, eu não era diferente. O fato de, a cada dia, ele ouvir mais o que eu dizia e atribuir tarefas de cada vez maior responsabilidade para mim e para Bellatrix não deixava dúvidas a ninguém que éramos seus prediletos.

Mas isso não nos livrava de intenso sofrimento a cada erro. Eu via repetidas em maior escala cenas que protagonizara na minha infância. O lord das trevas em sua disciplina repetia os gestos e as palavras que só vira antes no meu pai, morto precocemente no ano em que eu ingressara em Hogwarts. E eu, que jamais questionara meu pai, não encontrava motivo para questionar o mestre, nem mesmo quando ele dava poderes aos fracos e pusilânimes que só faziam bajulá-lo ou quando era injusto com os mais fiéis, sempre pondo em dúvida nossa dedicação, sempre deixando claro que nossa fidelidade era pouca, longe de ser suficiente.

E assim começaram as mortes entre nós, por que não era fácil seguir um líder cuja mão pesava sobre os seguidores com o peso de uma amarga tirania. Eu comecei a perceber que todos estávamos ficando insanos quando Belatrix denunciou o próprio primo por traição. Regulus Black não era propriamente um traidor, mas apenas um garoto tolo que resolvera desistir e voltar para a casa dos pais. E ele foi apenas o primeiro de nossas fileiras a ser morto por um sem-motivo. À propria Bellatrix coube a tarefa de executá-lo e ela fez isso com um brilho fanatico e perturbador nos olhos.

Eu não conseguia questionar nosso ideal, mas a cada noite tornava-se mais difícil dormir. Sempre via alguma coisa que me fazia pensar, e, pior, percebia que eu era o único ali que pensava antes de executar alguma ordem. E a minha sorte foi conseguir fechar-me muito bem para o olhar inquisidor do mestre das trevas, ou ele interpretaria minha dúvida como uma vontade de tomar-lhe o poder e eu já estaria morto há muito tempo.

Meus companheiros haviam tornado-se fanáticos com um brilho insano nos olhos, pusilânimes bajuladores do mestre, delatores compulsivos de traições imaginárias. Eu me perguntava se o mestre não percebia o óbvio: no fundo estávamos todos deteriorando a olhos vistos. O inimigo não estava mais do outro lado, mas em toda parte.

E foi nesse contexto que caiu sobre nós a notícia de uma profecia envolvendo o mestre, que eu mesmo não achei tão surpreendente no primeiro momento. Parecia-me estúpido temer uma simples criança, mas o fato da profecia ter sido feita para o senhor o apavorou: saber que o senhor sabia como e por quem ele poderia ser derrotado o amedrontava mais que tudo.

Fomos todos, sem exceção, envolvidos na tarefa de decifrar o que diziam fatídicas palavras: "Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês..." Não demoramos a apurar quem seriam as crianças, não surpreendi-me ao saber que poderia tratar-se tanto do filho dos Longbotton quanto do filho dos Potter.

Mas comecei a achar terrível o fato daquele que eu acreditava tão poderoso estar, sob todos os disfarces possíveis, demonstrando um medo extremo e vergonhoso de uma simples criança, pior, uma criança acabada de nascer. Foi súbito o abrir de meus olhos, o que me fez enxergar a verdadeira face daquele que não gosta de ser nomeado.

O Lord das Trevas tinha um lado horrivelmente covarde e todos nós éramos usados para alimentar essa covardia. A cobrança da fidelidade cega, a proibição de chamá-lo por um nome, tão arraigada que mesmo agora, mesmo em uma carta hesito em escreve-lo, a exigência de viver temendo-o... tudo era sinal da mais franca e óbvia covardia. O nosso mestre nos escondia de nós mesmos, e temia que nossos olhos se abrissem para o fato de que ele só havia amealhado tamanho poder apenas por que no fundo não acreditava ser um bruxo bom o suficiente.

E como acontece quando nossos olhos se abrem para algo, os meus não mais conseguiram fechar-se para a verdade. Foi isso que me fez perceber que Aquele-que–não-deve-ser-nomeado o teme mais que tudo. O senhor provoca nele aquilo que ele gostaria de provocar nos outros: um temor profundo e amedrontado. O seu total conhecimento sobre a possibilidade de derrota dele o aflige, o enlouquece. Nesse momento em que escrevo, sei que em algum lugar desse imenso esconderijo que ocupamos e do qual ele é o fiel do segredo (por não confiar em nenhum de nós suficientemente para delegar tal responsabilidade) ele se aflige em torno da decisão que crê urgente.

O Lord das Trevas pretende cometer pessoalmente o assassinato de uma das crianças, senão das duas. Não comove a mim, sinceramente, a idéia do assassinato de um inimigo. Já provoquei mortes suficientes para saber que matar é incomodamente fácil quando se sabe como. Mas vejo como sinal de loucura encarar como ameaça uma criança que sequer consegue levantar-se do berço. Creio que o que ainda mantém ambas as crianças vivas é o fato de que ele ainda não decidiu-se sobre qual seria o mais ameaçador, por que ele ainda procura um sinal. Se o senhor preza a vida dessas duas crianças, seria prudente proteger ambos de forma total antes que o Lorde descubra qual dos dois o ameaça.

Potter e Longbottom são homens com as mesmas características, portanto o sinal não está nos pais, as circunstâncias do nascimento das crianças também são parecidas. O lugar de nascimento é próximo e nenhum dos espiões conseguiu descobrir nenhum sinal físico de que o bebê dos Potter ou o dos Longbottom seja o descrito pelo que conhecemos da profecia. Já não sei se ainda sou o primeiro na confiança dele, por que não fui chamado a opinar, ou se o Lord das Trevas pretende sentenciar sozinho qual das crianças será morta por ser o inimigo em potencial, mas o fato é que sei que ele está procurando meios de chegar a ambas as crianças e, acredito, no fim terá assassinado os dois bebês.

E enquanto o Lord das Trevas aflige-se em sua decisão, seus seguidores continuam rumando em passos céleres para a fúria da loucura. É tremendamente patético ver alguém genial como Bellatrix presa a um fanatismo estúpido e irracional, e não chego a lamentar por não ser mais como eles, sabendo não serei jamais. Todos que o seguem têm sangue puro, mas nenhum deles jamais se perguntou por que, afinal de contas, adora tão cegamente um bruxo que, no fundo, não passa de um mestiço, mais talentoso e poderoso que todos nós, e, por isso mesmo, uma contradição na essência daquilo que diz defender.

Quero deixar de fazer parte disso e depois de muito pensar, cheguei à conclusão que a única forma de deixar para trás meu passado é recorrendo ao único bruxo que não teme aquele que eu por tanto tempo chamei de mestre. Recorro àquele cuja existência todos os comensais fingem ignorar, cuja simples menção ao nome pode acarretar imeditamente um acesso de fúria e uma execução. Ponho, professor Dumbledore, minha vida em suas mãos.

Ao escrever essa carta selei meu destino: disse muito mais do que poderia lhe ter dito, embora saiba que é provável que tudo já seja de seu conhecimento. Arrisco-me, portanto, a uma morte que já não temo, nas mãos dos demais comensais por que, sem saber se terei sua ajuda, já incorri em uma grande traição que, cedo ou tarde, acabará descoberta. Mas não tenho mais nada a perder, não tenho mais companheiros ou mestre, já não me importo com uma causa na qual já não acredito. Sei que minha vida depende do fato do senhor acreditar em tudo que disse nessa carta, mas não farei qualquer esforço para convencê-lo da minha sinceridade, por que entendo que o que tenho é minha palavra, e, tudo que havia para dizer sobre isso já foi dito.

Peço, portanto, que me dê um sinal, qualquer sinal, para que eu possa abandonar esse maldito esconderijo, onde só encontrei minha própria desgraça, e engajar-me na sua luta, para que com minha fidelidade eu possa redimir-me dos meus desenganos e, sei que devo assumi-los, de meus inúmeros crimes. Se o senhor não acreditar em mim provavelmente acabarei sendo descoberto e pagando pela traição, sendo assim provavelmente castigado, de forma indireta, por tudo que fiz em nome daquele cujo nome ainda não me atrevo a dizer.

Sinceramente,

Severus Snape.

O Teatro dos Vampiros

(Renato Russo – Marcelo Bonfá)

Sempre precisei de um pouco de atenção

Acho que não sei quem sou

Só sei do que não gosto

E destes dias tão estranhos

Fica poeira se escondendo pelos cantos

Este é o nosso mundo: o que é demais nunca é o bastante

E a primeira vez é sempre a última chance.

Ninguém vê onde chegamos:

Os assassinos estão livres, nós não estamos

Vamos sair - mas não temos mais dinheiro

Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego

Voltamos a viver como há dez anos atrás

E a cada hora que passa

Envelhecemos dez semanas

Vamos lá, tudo bem - eu só quero me divertir

Esquecer, dessa noite ter um lugar legal pra ir

Já entregamos o alvo e a artilharia

Comparamos nossas vidas

E esperamos que um dia

Nossas vidas possam se encontrar

Quando me vi tendo de viver comigo apenas

E com o mundo

Você me veio como um sonho bom

E me assustei

Não sou perfeito

Eu não esqueço

A riqueza que nós temos

Ninguém consegue perceber

E de pensar nisso tudo, eu, homem feito

Tive medo e não consegui dormir.

Vamos sair - mas não temos mais dinheiro

Os meus amigos todos estão procurando emprego

Voltamos a viver como há dez anos atrás

E a cada hora que passa

Envelhecemos dez semanas

Já entregamos o alvo e a artilharia

Comparamos nossas vidas

E mesmo assim, não tenho pena de ninguém.


End file.
